Blonde Titan
by snowphyy
Summary: What if Armin turned into a titan permanently during the destruction of Wall Maria? The survey corps are more than surprised when they discovered a certain blond titan secretly residing in the breached Wall Maria. Inspired by the fanfic 'Rogue' by RedCoaster. Only with different plot and structure. Rated M for slight cursing and gore.


**Full Summary: What if Armin turned into a titan permanently during the destruction of Wall Maria? The survey corps are more than surprised when they discovered a certain blond titan secretly residing in the breached Wall Maria.**

 **Warning: Rated M for slight cursing and Gore.**

 **Disclaimer: This anime belongs to Hajjime Isayama (I googled it XD)**

 **The idea was inspired by a fanfic named 'Rogue' by RedCoaster! Its a story that I've red for like about a 100 times XD Pls support the author of the original story!**

 **(Disclaimer: This is a significantly different story from 'Rogue' Pls don't jump into conclusions)**

 **Enjoy the fanfic! Don't forget to review and comment on how my writing is as this fic is my first one hehehe.**

 **Chapter 1: The Intelligent Titan**

 **O.O.O.O**

Yet the signal of another harsh day begun when the sky weep, and the clouds grew steadily churlish and cruelty, coughing out great torments of moisture, an endless cataract of water erupting from the sky. Much to the relieve of the residents that roam below the huge overprotective trees, that have, if not, often caused floods due to the recent weather forecast. It did not last long. Slowly the dark clouds that covered up the bright sun begun to move to another innocent patch of land to weep upon.

Streaks of red, orange and yellow painted the sky, indicating the start of a new day. In the recently breached Wall Maria were huge overgrown trees that towered higher than the bloodthirsty titans residing in. Within the deep region lay a giant cove surrounded by thorny vines that kept any intruders from barging in. A safe haven in the beautiful yet cruel world. In the seemly dark place there were luminous chucks of blue crystals that glowed. They made themselves comfortable in the damp soil of the obviously dug out cave. The crystals acted like beams that light up the pitch-black grotto.

In said grotto lays a gigantic titan. The titan was having a good rest. That was, until the sun once concealed by the dark clouds that spewed tears a moment ago rose to heights that grazed the pale skin of the sleeping giant. The fireball pierced its spear of light to the sensitive blonde. Despite the sheer size the creature stirred, unwilling to get up. Nevertheless, nature seems to dislike sloppy creatures, for the light purposefully stabbed at the eyelids of the one napping.

The titan, after several instances the titan reluctantly opening its ocean-eyes. The enormous creature breathed in a huge amount of air, stretching its aching back before letting out all the trapped air in one go. The act seems to have made the titan slightly guilty, as the sudden wind of air scare off some birds and blew off the wilting brown leaves of saplings below the 15 meter titan still laying down.

It listened to hooves clocking around its territory. _His territory._ The intelligent titan had make sure no hostile titans go astray. He slaughtered those which showed bloodlust in its eyes. Which is everyone of them of course. With the exception of the blond titan himself. The rustle of green fresh leaves and the delightful sounds of birds chirping was what woke up the giant's befuddled mind. His eyes dilated, as if desperately trying to adapt to the bright glistening light that shone down mercilessly down to the ground. **(A/N: I just made** **a poem lol 'down to the ground')**

He rose up, head poking out of the dangerous green vines. He strained his eyes, only to see more of his own kin walking around sloppily, searching for humans to satisfy their bottomless appetites. The only reason why there were titans was because the previous night the endless pouring of rainwater got so bad that it was nearly impossible to be outside without sticking a huge foot into a pit done by nature. The titan did not go out in spite of its usual routine, preferring to stay out of harm's way. He knew that even if he did not exterminate the naked bastards outside there will be no harm done. After all there were no sightings of the Survey Corps when the titan was patrolling around the area. With the exception of the humans wearing the green protective cover, there were no other civilians or any stray humans that somehow got out of the safe Walls.

(Mainly Wall Sina and Wall Rose)

He could remember the events that humanity would most likely etch it into their memories for the rest of their lives. He was a human back then. Living in buildings and enjoying life like any other teenagers. Only he was (and are still) much aware of what was around him. He knew that the three Walls would not last forever. Yet the people treated the Walls like gods. There were even organizations that are created for the sake of worshiping said Walls. There was once when he had foolishly asked them. Instead of giving a proper answer they ranted to him that the Walls would be able to protect them from the 'great evil' which were the titans that resides outside back then. And that humans were not suppose to live outside in the first place. The people that supported the statement and those who proclaimed it to be true had utterly stumped the boy.

They had thought that the Walls would will be there forever when in fact the once-human knew that it would be destroyed one day or another. And it did.

The day Wall Maria was breached was the day that humanity, including himself, had learn the fear of what titans could truly do. He could remember the screams, the agony of families that lost their loved ones, the despair that shot through their veins as adrenaline filled with fear empowered them to run. _Run away. Run away from the bloodthristy giants that kill for pleasure._

The tension was so high that there were people that gave up running away, instead opting to kneel and break down like glass shattering on the concrete. He himself was afraid as well. Especially when his two best friends, Eren and Mikasa had run to another direction of where they should be escaping to, desperately trying to reach their mother before the jaws of the titans do. He had wanted to run after them as well. But he knew that if he did that there will be no chance of survival for him. For his physical were not what many would call 'athlete' nor did his skinny body have any endurance. If he runs after them there would be no escape for him when the titans overtook him.

With that thought in mind he ran away fast, trusting his fellow comrades not to get recklessly killed.

(Deep in his mind he worries about Eren, the kid was known to be he quote: A reckless and suicidal brat that gets himself into fights without thinking of the consequences. His reputation was even known among the neighborhood)

Though if Mikasa was there she would make sure that Eren was not as reckless as a child trying to steal meat from the Survey Corps. Yea the blond didn't really trust Eren's ability to avoid any danger. But Mikasa he could trust. She was a level-headed girl with abnormal strength.

If he didn't knew her he would have thought Mikasa of a 15 meter titan the size of a child)

Perhaps a tad cruel from the 'innocent' boy, but there was no way something could protect someone forever. It was like asking paper to protect the others below it from the water.

He was extremely lucky when he reached the area for evacuation. Maybe it was thanks to the expectations that he survived in the chaotic district now filled with roaming menaces of humanity. His mind whirled, unconsciously recalling the people around him shouting and screaming as he ran and ran and ran till his legs had gone numb and his eyes swollen from the amount of tears that he had shed throughout the entire marathon between life and death. His throat burnt like hellfire. His breaths so heavy in his ears. His throat hurts badly and his mouth so dry when he tried to speak his voice did not came out. Whether it was truly because of his dried out throat or the fear of being eaten he did not know. All he could register was that he would not survive if he didn't run.

Or that's what he thought until the Military Police stopped the remaining evacuates from moving forward.

The blond, along with a crowd of people at the riverbank, watched as their first and last lifeline, the huge boat that carried away the lucky 100,000 people to safety drifted away slowly, as if mocking those left behind that lady luck was not by their side. His hast hope of survival was gone. He was unfortunate to be the remaining of the people in the district to be eaten by the titans, knowing that there was no escape. All hope was lost.

His mind went blank. He could not hear anything. The loud ringing in his ears were like comfort even in the fields of 'To be eaten'. His logical side told him that it makes sense for the act of choosing 100,000 people to safety and leaving the rest was something he would do if he were in the position of the Military Police. Not only would it guarantee the lives of 100,000 people, but the fact remains that after this there would be a lack of land and an even less amount of food. Doing so would require less mouths to feed.

His more 'human' side was a different story.

The blond felt something in his heart die out. He had a dream. A dream that no other had. To explore the forbidden outside world one day. Even at the risk of his life he would have love to see even a singularity of creature that did not live in the walls. He would had observe its living patterns, writing out in a journal with a pen in his hand. He would have loved to lay down on the grass of the Outside World. Breathing in through the uninfected air. He would have (and definitely) bring along Eren, the all-too enthusiastic boy would sprint and crash down to the soft layers of the greens. If possible he would also invite Mikasa. She would stare at the oblivious boy, making sure that nothing would harm (her) Eren.

He could already imagine Mikasa kneeling down in a lady-like fashion. Eren laying down with his two legs all spread out. And Armin himself would be sitting down normally, enjoying the basking of the warmth sun. The three might be in silence. But knowing the loud emerald-eyed boy it would not last long. They would chat endlessly, smiles and giggles like children that have never faced danger.

Except that the 'danger' part was not true.

Reality slammed into his wandering mind. He suddenly felt the need to lie down. His knees buckles like a newborn fawn. He gasps for air. His body was heavy like lead and hot like fire. He could see black spots in his sight. His brain felt sluggish. The other people around seemed to have not notice, for they were screaming at the Military police for solutions. Armin felt his conscious going away.

In the next moment that he woke up, he felt extremely warm. It was like the feeling of thick blankets surrounding his every inch of body. The warmth felt really good. Until he realizes the situation. He abruptly stood up. There were rumbles as if there was an earthquake. The buildings was surprisingly small to the eyes of the blond. The trees that occasionally pop into his sight were even smaller, he could barely see the trunk, only the green leaves were visible. It was then he connected one with one.

 _No it can't be. Impossible._

But the evidence was there. Small buildings. Even smaller plants. The sight of a human child running away from him made it all that obvious. He lifted his hands up. Huge and calloused.

He was a titan. _He turned into a titan._

But why? And how? Does that mean that humanity's enemies were themselves all along?

He scanned the surroundings. He had to reconfirm the bizarre situation that he had. There were no signs of any survivors. _They have all died out._

The titans, now of same height (or even smaller than him) roam around peacefully with crimson blood dripping out of their sharp jaws. Some were sitting down to enjoy the fresh meat that they had recently caught and killed. Others were rummaging the not-intact buildings for any trapped humans.

As inhumane as it sounds to anyone, there was no point staying here when there were no sign of survivors nor any true reason to stay here lest he wants someone to slaughter him. In the eyes of the humans he was a titan after all, staying here would be at the risk of his own life.

Though honestly speaking (thinking) he doubt there would be a command of entering the once-village. There were way too many titans even for his own liking. There were no signs of hostility from the wandering naked giants even though his identity was once 'human'. The fact only further proves the true specification of the titans.

 _They were humans all along!_

He managed to collect all of his information and slam it into an imaginary closet. Barely. For now he have to get away from the area. It wasn't safe for him to be around here. There was a small chance that he had missed any survivors capable of killing the naked giants.

(Mainly the Military Police and the Garrison, he doubt that they were in a proper state of mind to even stand up considering how they had like literally tucked in their imaginary tails and _ran away from the titans,_ rather irony he daresay)

He survey his surroundings before finding not one, but two _breached gates._ Wall Maria was truly breached. By who he did not know. Armin suspect that he had been unconscious when the second breaching occurred. Judging by the state of the district and how familiar the streets were the gate to the inner of Wall Maria is...

 _North-east._

With that information he kept his mind alert, watching out for any humans mistaking him as a typical titan. He ran off, stomping the earth.

After what humanity would dubbed it as 'The Fall of Shiganshina' Armin had managed to find a place where the Survey Corps were guaranteed to past by. He had to make sure that less members of the Survey Corps die out. Moreover he personally knew that Eren and Mikasa would definitely join the troop known as the 'Freedom of Wings'. When he was human there were rumors that the only troop that took the titans seriously rather than slacking were the Survey Corps. They were the perfect people to team up with against the titans. Armin knew that there was no way he could fight all of the titans residing in Wall Maria plus Shiganshina. The only option for the Survey Corps and the blond titan to achieve their goals were to team up together.

The blond had already plan ahead on how to conquer Shiganshina and retrieve back humanity's territory. There had already been several rumors with regards to his existence. He didn't knew exactly what the rumors say.

He could only hope that the humans would not take it the wrong way and attempt an execution of the intelligent titan.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Levi was not angry.

No _really he wasn't._

The others seem to have thought that Humanity's Strongest were in a bad mood, for they saluted him with the speed of light. If only they could use said speed to do productive shit. He glance at them only to see air. They were busy cleaning(?)

 _Oh well, its not my fault my face is so scary._

He shrugged, walking off, noting the dirt stains around the barracks.

"Oi" he managed to capture the attention of the newbies.

"YES SIR!" They saluted once again. This was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Don't shout so loud, are you trying to make me deaf?"

The newbies stammered. He sighed. That was the reason why he hated the beginning of the year. The shitty glasses was elated (for having more guinea pigs- I mean recruits, did I stammer?- to reveal her knowledge on). Levi was a different story. It was the same cycle. The newbies would expect a lot from 'Humanity's Strongest' Only to see a clean freak that cusses 24/7.

The newbies might have expected a more sense of justice (And gentleness? What the actual fuck?) from him, but it wasn't exactly his fault that they misunderstood him. Perhaps it was because he was a Capricorn. According to the horoscopes that he red recently in the newspaper it mentioned that Capricorns were often misunderstood.

That, itself was the understatement of the year.

"There are fucking dirt patches" He tilted his head to the direction of the poorly cleaned barracks.

The newbies simply stood there, rugs and buckets on their hands. Can't they have the initiative for once?

"Well? Aren't you shitty brats going to clean it off? Or are you waiting for an extra 50 laps to boot off with?" Not wanting to face the punishment the sloppy group ran off to clean the splotches.

Levi swear that if there were a stray log sitting there the whole lot of them would trip simultaneously. No really.

That's how bad the new recruits were.

Though to his opinion the area seems to be way too quiet for his own liking. Not that he dislike it. But there was a phrase 'The calm before the storm'.

"LEVIIIIIII YOU WOULD NOT GUESS WHAT I GOT"

The calm before the storm indeed. Well the peace had lasted.

Hanji practically _flew_ to Levi. The short man dodge the attack, all-too-used to his/her(?) antics.

And yes he wasn't that sure of his/her gender as well.

"Levitherewererumorsaboutanitelligenttitaninthesouthwestarea!Theysaythatthetitanhasblondhairandblueyesomgomgwhatifthespecimen-Imeanthecutie-iswillingtocooperateohIcan'twaitfor-"

Levi simple stared at the enthusiastic man/woman(?) with deadpanned eyes. He then did the impossible.

 _Whack_

"Owww Levi how could you?" Hanji pouted, clutching on her forehead. The shorty had just headbutted him/her!

"Kindly rephrase that without using the speed of mach 20 shitty glasses"

Hanji thought back to what he/she said. He/She sheepishly chuckled, rubbing the back of his/her head.

"Well there was this rumor"

Levi didn't give a damn.

"They say that there is an intelligent titan that resides in the south west area!"

That got the interest of 'Humanity's Strongest'.

"An intelligent titan?" That was nearly impossible, was what Levi would like to say, however he had seen the evidence. Not too long ago during an expedition one of the more elites have mentioned to him that there were strange markings in the forest, as if it was done by a titan. When he had a chance he went with a few others by his side and investigated. The marks were like a titan rampaging. The reason why he didn't knew, that was until he saw an unbelievable sight.

A titan was smashed to the enormous tree, all squashed to a ball. The creature seems to be dying for the back of its neck were filled with traces of it getting brutally ripped off by what he didn't knew. It must have been the titan in the rumors that Hanji mention.

"Yea several of our members said that they spotted a blond titan which did not attempt any attacks during the previous expedition" The expedition was a month ago. There were rumors that said titan died out but Levi didn't think so. Assuming that the damage he saw was done by the same titan it must have still be there, eliminating his own kin.

"Why are you telling me this?" Humanity's strongest let out an air of disinterest.

Hanji at this point of time were jumping up and down like a retarded rabbit who had just saw a mountain of carrots in front of her.

"I haven't finish the good news! I've visited Erwin's office and he actually accepted my proposal!" Oh crap. Can't be anything good.

"He agreed to have a three-month expedition to observe the titan!"

Hell rose over faster than the spilled cup of tea that Levi was once holding.

* * *

 **Okay hope there is actually someone who likes my crappy prologue. Despite the crappiness in it I actually plotted a good one sooooo...look forward to it? If I made any mistakes or grammer error please feel free to Review and comment so that I can improve on the wayyyyyy. I don't have any beta so yea.**

 **This fic will be slightly different in terms of the ranking of the titans**

 **MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND PLOT**

 **Alpha:** In each 'Marked Land' There can only be a maximum of 6 Alphas **(Grouped and not an enemy).** Alphas have their individuality and are able to converse with humans **(Depending on the titans itself).** It is extremely rare for a solo alpha to rule a land as there will be other alphas to attack marked territory to show dominance and expand their territory to eat humans. It also depends on the alpha whether they was to conquer for the sake of territory or for eating humans. The thirst for humans varies on individual titans. Alphas have a certain strength **(Eg: adnormal strength, ability to breathe fire, regeneration faster than normal titans).** Likewise, it depends on the titans itself. Based on the age that it was turned into a titan, the place where it was turned into, personality etc. _ **Size: Any. Can be small or big. The biggest known titan is a whooping 68 meters.**_

 **Beta:** Cannot understand speech. Can however, understand body language **(Nervous, let guard down etc).** Unlimited amount of betas in a land causes overpopulation so occationally they are killed by the alphas for practice **(To fend off enemy alphas)** and for amusement. Has a unsatisfied thirst for human flesh. _ **Size: Up to 15 meters. at least 8 meters.**_

 **Omega:** The abnormals. Smarter than normal titans. Extremely rare. They are creatures that can understand speech. They serve as 'messengers' for the alphas who has teamed up with neighboring alphas for various reasons. With the exception of some, majority of the omegas have the thirst for humans but it is slightly bearable enough for them to plot and strategise ways to efficiently kill humans. _**Size: At most 5 meters, smallest can reach up to human height (Less than 2 meters)**_

 **Alphas and betas are naturally 'born'. There are rare cases that if a beta were to gain intelligence it would become an omega. Likewise if an alpha has its strength ripped apart (like for example the titan is unable to breathe fire for throat was crushed and never to heal again) it becomes an omega. The ranks goes with Alpha, Omega then beta (Ranked highest to lowest). An omega that was once an alpha would be even lower than a normal beta. A beta that becomes an omega tends to be favored by the alphas as those that were 'born' that way has a higher intelligence than a typical omega.**

 **Now finally for Armin himself.**

He is an alpha that is currently conquering the territory right outside the walls (Unbreached) meaning that he is conquering the first few layers of the breached wall that is closest to the gates. Due to his extremely favourable territory and the humans that lived just right beside him Alphas will often swarm to attack and attempt to mark the territory. Armin is a solo alpha. Why he is will be explain during the story plot.

He has a trusty omega that was once a beta. About 3 meters high with a huge nose and enormous ears. It is able to converse with humans. It has exceptional hearing skills and are usually the one that serves as a informant for things that Armin himself have overlooked.


End file.
